Lone Angel
by Marblez
Summary: Slash. A story about a shy boy with wings and a boy of steel...
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! The following story contains slash as in male/male relationships, at one point male/male/male. You no like, you no read. I did warn you. Oh and it's a teensy bit angsty…**

Lone Angel 

Chapter 1, Sketching.

Peter looked up at the subject of his sketch quickly and smiled, Warren had no idea that he was being sketched as he sat reading a book his father had sent him. The soft pencil in his hand was perfect for the beautiful white feathers and easily picked out each minute detail.

"That's good Pete," Bobby said quietly as he leant over the big Russian boys shoulder to see better. "To get some photo's of him flying in front of the sun would be brilliant for my art project."

"Why don't you ask him then?" Peter asked while adding more detail to Warren's hair. "The worst he can do is say no and it's not very likely he will if you explain properly."

"Maybe I will," Bobby smiled at Peter before walking to Warren, standing directly in front of the winged boy. So engrossed in his book Warren didn't notice the other boy until bobby clicked his fingers in front of his face. "Hey Warren, I was wondering if you could help me out with my art project?"

"How?" Warren asked with his usual shy smile.

"Just let me take some photo's of you flying. See I chose the religion topic and I'm focusing on angels. Well you happen to have angel's wings and I could really work well from some photo's of you," Bobby explained with a broad grin. "Please?"

"A-Alright…when?" Warren asked sliding his bookmark into place and gently putting the book on his lap.

"Tomorrow?"

"Ok."

"Thanks Warren." Bobby moved off and with a small sigh Warren went back to reading his book. Peter couldn't help but smile, Warren was very sweet, kind, gentle and always ready to help but his manner was so shy around everyone, so much so it almost hurt to watch.

"What are you reading Warren?" Kitty asked brightly looking up from her magazine. "You seem pretty engrossed in it."

"W-Well it's-um it's strange and um-Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen," as he mumbled his reply he turned bright red and his himself behind the book. Kitty stared at him in surprise and was about to say something further when

Warren jumped up and fled to room, a single white feather falling behind him in his haste.

"I didn't mean to embarrass him," Kitty said sadly as Peter carefully picked up the father with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Kitty, it wasn't you really. The guys like that with everyone."

"But why?"

"I don't know, but if we do ever find out we can all help him over come it. Whatever it is."

"Yeah…hey Peter can you draw me? I'd send it to my parents if you did so that I'm always there as well as here," Kitty asked when she noticed Peter's sketchpad and pencils.

"Of course, I'll do it now if you like," he turned to a fresh page as she comfortable again in her chair.

"Thanks Peter."

"No problem, now try not to move too much…"

A/N That's the first chapter, they're all going to be about this length. Tell me if you want more or if you don't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**WARNING! The following story contains slash as in male/male relationships, at one point male/male/male. You no like, you no read. I did warn you. Oh and it's a teensy bit angsty…**

Lone Angel 

Chapter 2, Photo's. 

It was when he was flying that he felt free and at ease so he was really quite happy to fly for Bobby, he wasn't quite so happy about the tight tank top and leg hugging trousers he had to wear but he was quite a way up so anyone watching probably couldn't see them.

Flying gave him time to think about stuff, like how he wanted to get at least one kiss in his life. Due to being hidden away from age seven he'd never met any children his own age or had friends. As a result he didn't know how to make friends, at all. He did seem to be making progress at the institute, people talked to him and helped him but still no one had openly called him their friend.

He looked down at the patio and saw Bobby snapping away with his camera, Peter standing next to him and having a deep conversation with the camera happy boy. Gosh they were fit. Oh yes that was another thing Warren often thought about when flying. Not only was he a mutant with angel's wings sprouting out his back but he was gay too. Yet another factor that stopped him from getting his first kiss.

"Thanks Warren that's enough!" Bobby shouted with a large smile on his face, reaching almost to his eyes. Warren waved at him to acknowledge that he'd heard and continued to fly around the cool sky, he'd probably stay out till it was time for dinner or until he ran out of things to think about.

"I got some amazing shots of Warren, I never realised how good his body looks," Bobby said to Peter with another smile as he put his camera away carefully.

"I'd noticed," Peter grinned, "Saw him without a shirt on once, fabulously toned body but rather pale skin."

"Let's go and get these developed," Bobby suggested. His personal preference was that of bisexuality, currently was dating Rogue, had dated John for a few months and had dated Peter for nearly a year back when they both first came to mansion and first realised the way that they were inclined. Peter was simply gay.

"How come all the cute guys are either gay or bisexual?" Kitty had asked once when they'd been talking, a question which had made them both and John who had been there smile. They went to the schools reasonably small darkroom and together set about developing the photo's, chatting happily as they did so.

"Warren is cute isn't he?" Bobby asked as he hung a photo up.

"Very. Swear he doesn't know it though. He's really innocent to everything isn't he?" Peter asked while admiring one of the close-ups done courtesy of the zoom.

"He does seem a little wide eyes at times doesn't he?" Bobby asked with a chuckle, pleased at how the photo's had turned out, some of them were going to male brilliant paintings.

"Hey Bobby? Can I use a couple of these? I'm doing friends as mine, a mural of all the people I know and like and I would love to do something with some of these, you're a great photographer you know?" Peter asked, turning in the small confines of the room to face Bobby.

"Hmmm. Yes, on one condition," Bobby said with a growing smile, "Give me a kiss like you used to when we were dabbling fourteen year olds." Peter's grin grew as he gently took Bobby's face in his hands.

"That I can do," he smiled and then pressed his lips to Bobby's. "That I can definitely do."

"No strings though, I'm still with Rogue," Bobby smiled and looped his arms up around Peter's neck.

"No strings. This brings back good memories." After that neither boy could really say much due to familiar kisses.

A/N Don't let this fool you, it will be Warren/Peter but for those of you who asked it does give you a clue as to who the third will be at one point.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**WARNING! The following story contains slash as in male/male relationships, at one point male/male/male. You no like, you no read. I did warn you. Oh and it's a teensy bit angsty…**

Lone Angel 

Chapter 3, Art Class

"Don't forget class that your final projects and your completed sketchbooks are due on the 25th, for those of you who don't know that's exactly 3 weeks away." Warren wasn't good at art and didn't even try to pretend to be like some of the others. He was only in this class because he'd joined the school part way through a term and didn't have much choice in his optional classes, just had to fit in where there was room for him.

"I have no idea what to do," he sighed and looked down at his practically empty sketchbook. He'd stupidly chosen to do the topic of friends, it wasn't that easy to do when he didn't really have any friends and never had.

"What have you done so far?" Bobby asked taking the thin sketchbook before warren could stop him.

"Don't look, I'm terrible at drawing," Warren said quickly, trying to reach for his book but Bobby had already opened it and was looking at the first page. On it was just writing, a simple little bit explaining Warren's project. It was what it said that actually shocked Bobby,

_Friends, a subject that I have chosen to do but something I have never had._

Underneath was a solitary scribble of a little boy with angels wings alone in a spotlight, the page behind was black.

"Warren…" the now confused Bobby looked up into Warren's eyes as he slowly turned the page and found more similar scribbles next to stuck photo copies of pictures from Warren's childhood.

"These are terrible, don't look at them-I didn't mean to ask out loud…" Warren mumbled as Bobby turned another page and found scribbles of himself and other people at the mansion including Peter, most with their powers on. The title at the top of the page said,

_Are they my friends or is it just pity?_

"Warren is this what you really think?" Bobby asked, his voice easily betraying how shocked he was. "That we like you out of pity?"

"I-I'm-It doesn't-I-no…" Warren pulled the sketchbook from Bobby and moved tables, head down, his wings held tightly into his back.

"What was that about?" Peter asked from his seat opposite Bobby.

"He thinks that we talk to him out of pity."

"What? Why does he think that? I like him!" Peter said angrily, glancing quickly at Warren who was now writing something on a blank page of his sketchbook. Bobby raised an eyebrow in surprise, it sounded more like his Russian friend had a tiny weeny bit of a crush on a certain angel. "What?"

"You **like** him do you?" Bobby asked, his eyebrow's raising further as he made the speck mark signs with his fingers around the work "like". "Well if so we need to convince him and soon."

"Yeah, yeah we definitely do."

He was flying once again, circling the mansion slowly as he thought and cried. Bobby was not supposed to have seen that stuff, no one was meant to see them, see how pathetic and lonely he was. Now there was no chance of him getting any real friends after Bobby told them all about it.

The tears increased so much that he had to land on the lawn in front of the memorials or crash, he was so lonely, so very lonely. Even in a mansion full of kids with the same sort of problem as him he'd never felt more alone.

"Warren?" he turned and found Storm standing a little way off from him looking quite concerned. "What's wrong?" He quickly wiped away the tears and forced a smile.

"Nothing Miss Munroe."

"I don't believe you I'm afraid Warren, you were crying pretty heavily. You know you can talk to me," she moved forwards and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Miss but nothings wrong, really."

"I don't believe that Warren, not for one bit."

"I'm just a little lonely and-and homesick is all. It'll pass, nothing to worry about. Honest. I'm gonna go and do um some more work on my art project."

"Alright Warren but know I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"I know Miss. Thanks." Slowly he went into the mansion, passing Bobby and Rogue quickly and went up to his room where he flung himself down and cried once more, unable to stop.

A/N There we go, another chapter. Thanks for all the positive responses everybody but please don't tie me to my computer just yet, I need to get into school to take my A2 exams after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**WARNING! The following story contains slash as in male/male relationships, at one point male/male/male. You no like, you no read. I did warn you. Oh and it's a teensy bit angsty…**

Lone Angel 

Chapter 4, 

They had been sent up to fetch Warren for dinner as he was the only student not to have turned up yet. His door was closed so the two boys knocked. No answer. They looked quickly at each other and then quietly entered the room. The window was open, the curtains blowing in the breeze and there lying on his front was Warren, sound asleep.

"He'd been crying," Peter whispered worriedly, crouching to look closer at Warren's tears streaked cheeks.

"Do you think it was what happened in Art?" Bobby asked joining Peter's position. The open sketchbook on the floor suggested that yes it was the Art lesson which was responsible for Warren's tears.

"His drawings…they're so sad," Peter said as he turned a page and gave a small gasp, "I'd never have guessed…"

"What?"

"He's done a page spread on how having no friends means he's never been kissed. There's little pictures of other X-Kids and X-Men kissing and then him alone," Peter said looking up at Warren's face, "His sketchbook could break hearts."

"Never? He's never had a kiss?" Bobby asked, both shocked and surprised.

"Shush, I don't think we should wake him after all, we'll just bring some food up to him later," Peter said, gently touching Warren's soft hair. "He looks like he needs his sleep." Unfortunately Warren didn't seem to agree as at that moment he stirred under Peter's hand which was quickly snatched away. The two boys froze as Warrens eyes cracked open.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily. Noticing the open sketchbook he leaned down and snapped it shut quickly.

"Warren…"

"What are you doing here?" he repeated his question more firmly as sleep left him. Peter looked like he wanted to say something about the sketchbook so Bobby broke in suddenly.

"Storm sent us to get you for dinner."

"Oh, oh alright then." The winged boy stood slowly and stretched his arms above his head, causing Peter to nearly drool as his shirt writhed up to show his rather amazingly toned stomach. "I thought you'd come to make fun of me."

"Warren why would we make fun of you?" Bobby asked hurt. "We're your friends."

"…"

"I saw your book, we don't pity you Warren. If we didn't like you we'd tell you, and we do like you," Bobby said passionately. Warren stared at him in true surprise, his eyes slightly wider than normal.

"You actually w-want to be my friends?"

"Yes." Both the X-Men answered at once and Warren blinked a few times before he finally smiled.

"Really?"

"What do we have to do to convince you?" Peter asked. Warren sighed.

"I-I don't know. As you know I've never had a friend before because I've had to hide all the time…"

"Because of your wings?"

"Yes."

"Do you really think we'd care about your wings? I turn to Ice and Peter here turns to steel," Bobby said with his usual dazzling smile. Peter nodded, not noticing that his own hand had stretched out and was gently touching the beautiful white feathers before him. He did notice when Warren stared at the hand.

"Your wings are beautiful." Time seemed to freeze as the angel watched the gentle hand, felt the new sensations running through his body.

"Do you believe us yet?" Bobby asked, breaking the moment.

"Y-Yes. Yes I do," the reply was quiet as his gaze moved up to stare at Peter's face. Bobby's mind was working overtime, Warren obviously liked Peter and that meant he was either gay or bisexual. Maybe he could play at being matchmaker with the two. Probably do them some good if he did.

"Well come on let's get to dinner or it'll all be gone and you will be sitting with us." A wide smile spread over Warren's face as the three made their way down to the dining room, for the first time he was going to eat with real friends.

A/N There we go, short I know but been busy, just started my first ever job.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**WARNING! The following story contains slash as in male/male relationships, at one point male/male/male. You no like, you no read. I did warn you. Oh and it's a teensy bit angsty…**

Lone Angel 

Chapter 5, By The Pool. 

"Please come down to the pool Warren," Bobby begged again as he stood facing his winged friend, dressed in ice blue swimming trunks with a towel over one shoulder. Warren stood with his hands trembling behind his back as he tried to answer without stuttering too much,

"I don't…I mean I don't think…"

"Please? No one will laugh at you and don't say that wasn't what you were thinking because I know you."

"My feathers go horrible when they get wet."

"Easily solved, don't go in, sit at the side with our non-swimming Russian friend," Bobby said with a smile, "Please Warren, you're too pale anyway, need to soak up some sun."

"Ok, I'll go just let me get changed," Warren said quietly, shutting the door. Bobby waited with a smile on his face for the five minutes it took Warren to change and open the door. The angel had on deep navy blue trunks and a white t-shirt.

"Why the shirt?" Bobby asked as they began the walk to the pool, both holding their towels in one hand.

"I feel more comfortable in a shirt," Warren answered quietly, a faint blush staining his cheeks as they arrived at the pool in which Kitty was swimming quite contently while talking to Peter who was sat alone on the side.

"Hey Bobby, Warren," she said with her beaming smile waving at them. Bobby was obviously checking out her purple bikini top.

"How's the water Kitty?" Bobby asked, dropping his towel by Peter.

"It's lovely." On her response the Iceman grinned and jumped in, splashing everyone around him with water. Slowly Warren placed his towel with Bobby's and sat on the side near Peter, his wings stretching out at his sides for a moment before he controlled them and pulled them into his back.

"Is everyone wearing sun block?" Storm asked from her side of the pool. Most people answered yes and the few that hadn't were quickly pounced on by their friends to do so, Warren was one of those who hadn't.

"Turn away from me Warren and I'll do your back for you," Peter offered.

"Oh I'm going to keep my shirt on but thanks anyway," Warren said with a deep blush, his eyes staying firmly on the sun block bottle in his hands.

"What? Why? You'll never get a descent tan that way Warren," Peter asked while giving Warren a pleading look, yes Peter the huge Russian man of steel was giving someone the puppy dog pleading look. And all because he wanted to see Warren without his shirt on.

"I-I alright," Peter gave a silent cheer at his success, "But if anyone laughs…"

"No one will laugh at you Warren," Peter said as he watched his friend slowly and awkwardly pulled off his shirt. Many of the students stopped what they were doing to stare in shock at him, at his very muscled upper body. His muscles weren't large like Peter's but they were well defined and extremely toned.

"Work out much Warren?" Kitty asked approvingly as Peter began to rub the sun block onto Warren's skin around the wings.

"Um no, it's a side effect of flying," Warren blushed very deeply as he started to rub the sun block onto his chest.

"Now that's a good side effect, the rest of us poor people have to work for how we look," Bobby said after swimming over, bobbing in the water by Kitty.

"You think it looks good?" Warren asked surprised, his hand briefly stopping on his arm where he'd just begun to apply the sun block.

"Hell yes, don't forget to do your legs Warren," Bobby said with a broad grin, "Race you to the other end Kitty!" The two took off while Warren rubbed his face.

"Thank you for doing my back Peter," Warren smiled slightly as he moved onto his legs, twisting back round so he and Peter were shoulder to shoulder.

"Where did those scars around your wings come from?" Peter asked. Warren sighed and bit his lip before he answered.

"When my wings started to grow I was nearly eight and my father constantly talked about how sick and disgusting the mutant problem was and it was only beginning then. I didn't want to let him down or make him hate me so I-I tried to grate them off," Warren explained softly, "He heard me crying in the bathroom, it hurt so much. That's how he found out. It was then he started trying to find a cure, so that he could cure me."

"You really tried to grate them off?" Peter was horrified.

"It's all in the past…Now as I've never sat beside a pool before so what do we do?" Warren asked as Kitty and Bobby started fighting noisily in the water.

"Well we sit, talk, soak up the rays and watch Bobby as he makes a fool of himself," Peter said leaning back onto his elbows.

"Alright. So what shall we talk about?" Warren asked, slowly starting relax.

"Well as you've just told me your story why don't I tell you mine? I've never really told you much about my life in Russia have I? Want to hear about it?" Peter asked as he sat up quickly.

"Alright."

"Well I was born at home in a little village called Anatevka because we had no way to get to a hospital in time…"

A/N There we go and yes I did borrow the Russian village from 'Fiddler on the Roof' but when I went to Russia in April we passed through loads of villages exactly like it and I couldn't think of another name so in it went.


End file.
